thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Hidden Targets II
Format Filming Location: Rustenburg, South Africa This season 36 challengers arrive in South Africa with someone they most definitely do not have a good relationship with. Last time everyone had hidden targets they longed to get out the game but this season things are getting shaken up. The person you really want out this game the most is going to become your partner and you have to depend on them to keep you in the game. The teams will consist of 12 same-sex teams and 6 co-ed teams. Each round participants participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions") which will be assigned either individually or paired up which are followed by an elimination round — "The Execution." Like last time each team will be given another team who are their hidden target. The winners of the challenge will split $25,000 between them that will be added to their team banks. The top 4 teams will form The Assassins that will choose 3 teams to be on The Hit List. Everyone besides the nominees will then decide which team is going into the Execution. The team voted in has their choice of whoever they want to target and compete against in the Execution they just can not choose anyone from the Assassins or teams that doesn't have an opponent they can compete with (meaning all female teams can't choose all male teams to battle ). Only one person from the teams will compete in the execution for the entire team. The only time same gender teams may battle is if they are no other teams they can go against where in this case the entire team would compete. The winner of the execution wins $6,500 unless they eliminate their hidden target which then the team will get $25,000 to split amongst themselves. The loser will lose all money they earned from the challenges if eliminated and that money will be added to the elimination bank. If you're target is taken out of the game and not by you, you earn their hidden target to gun for. At the end of the season, the 5 teams to make it will run the finals starting off their pairs before breaking off individually and along the way try to sabotage opponents from winning during timed tasks. Halfway through the challenge there will be a do or die challenge where if you are the bottom 5 to check in, no matter how well your time is for the final check in, you will be eliminated and loose all your bank money but keep the final money. The first person to finish the finals in the fastest time win the grand prize. Money for finalists is split as follows (all finalists will split the money from the elimination bank that will be added to their individual bank): $10,775 each. *'Champion:' $385,000 + Individual Bank *Runner-up: $250,000 + Individual Bank *Third place: $125,000 + Individual Bank *Fourth Place: 95,000 + Individual Bank *Fifth place: $35,000 + Individual Bank *Bottom Five: $15,000 Cast |} |} Hidden Targets At the start of the game each team was randomized a Hidden target. If your target is eliminated you will be given their target. In the case you can't battle your target, the goal is to get them out to get their target in which is hopefully someone you can battle. |} Game Summary Elimination chart Execution Progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was eliminated from the final challenge. : The team won the challenge and made up the Assassins. : The team did not win the challenge but was apart of the Assassins. : The team was not selected for the Execution. : The team was selected for the Execution but was not chosen. : The contestant was voted into the Execution and their partner won. : The team won the Execution. : The team won the Execution against their hidden target : The contestant lost in the Execution and was eliminated. : The contestant lost the in the Execution against their hidden target and was eliminated. Voting Bank Progress Note: Dollar amounts in italics indicate that contestant was eliminated with that amount, and lost it upon elimination. They keep the amount they earn from getting out their hidden target. *Money added to final total: $107,750 ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was eliminated from the final challenge. : The team won the challenge and made up the Assassins. : The team did not win the challenge but was apart of the Assassins. : The team was not selected for the Execution. : The team was selected for the Execution but was not chosen. : The contestant was voted into the Execution and their partner won. : The team won the Execution. : The team won the Execution against their hidden target : The contestant lost in the Execution and was eliminated. : The contestant lost the in the Execution against their hidden target and was eliminated. Category:Blog posts